


bite me

by dcuros



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/pseuds/dcuros
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Goro has had a long day. Luckily, Akira has a little something planned for him.





	bite me

The sky was dark and the stars were already out when Goro arrived home. His classes let out early today, but a seminar had kept him past his usual hours. Dodging his fans also had him weaving and ducking through a maze of alleyways and unfamiliar train stations, and his phone battery had decided right then to die and leave him stranded and lost in his own city. It was almost pathetic, really. Goro had lived in Tokyo all his life, but it had taken him hours until he managed to retrace his steps and find his way home.

Needless to say Akechi Goro was so very tired and very much done with today.

“I’m home!” he announced as he toed off his shoes at the entranceway. He could hear Akira’s approaching footsteps thunder through the thin wooden floors of their apartment.

“You’re back awfully late,” Akira greeted as he stepped into the hallway.

“You’re never going to stop using that line, are you?”

“Nope!” Akira replied. “That was the first time you ever played along and I never want to forget about it. I was practically swooning right then!” He wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug and smiled as Goro sighed and sagged into him.

“Welcome home, Goro. Rough day?”

“I hate Valentine’s Day.” Goro mumbled into Akira’s shoulder. “I thought I would finally have some peace after I retired from the spotlight, but my so-called fanclub takes it upon themselves to harass me more than usual on this day every year.”

Akira nodded in sympathy. “Still so popular.” His hand began carding through Goro’s hair, a soothing pressure against the headache that had been building in Goro’s head, before playfully flicking at the strands by Goro’s nape. “But I get them. I mean it’s hard to resist someone so handsome and smart and caring and—”

Goro’s cheeks flared at the unexpected praise, and he buried his face deeper into the crook of Akira’s neck to hide his fluster.

“Stop that!” He lightly jabbed Akira in the side and felt his boyfriend jolt under him before he started laughing.

**“** You know it’s true, Goro~.” Akira singsonged, twisting to dodge another jab. “Anyway, I’m sorry to hear about your day, dear. I think I might have a little something that’d get your mind off of things. Just a little surprise for you after dinner.”

That piqued Goro’s interest. He pulled away, as if to scan Akira’s face for clues, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What surprise?”

Akira’s grin widened, but he didn’t answer. He fully extracted himself from Goro’s arms and pulled the tired boy along down the narrow hallway.

Dinner was a simple affair: some pasta dish Akira had been wanting to try out, a fresh salad; all washed down with a couple of glasses of wine. Goro could feel all of his tension drain away and the warm contentment, even happiness, settle under his skin as he narrated today’s events to Akira. In response, the other boy griped about his new boss at one of his part-time jobs; his earlier misfortunes already felt a lifetime away.

When their meal was over and the dishes were safely put away, Goro asked again, “You said you had a surprise for me?”

“I’ve set it up in the bedroom,” Akira replied. He raised his hands defensively at Goro’s unimpressed stare. “It’s not what you’re thinking! I just thought it’d be a better place for it and— oh right!”

Akira reached into the fridge and pulled out a flower: a single pink peony. He pressed a kiss to Goro’s cheek, pressed the flower into his boyfriend’s hands, “Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.”

The stem was cold to the touch, but before Goro could inspect it further, he felt himself being tugged to the bedroom.

The room was chilly in the late evening of February. On purpose too; a glance at the radiator told him that it had been shut off for the evening. A further scan of the room showed him nothing unusual, save for the chess board already set up in the middle of their bed.

“Well consider me surprised,” Goro’s tone was as drier than a desert outside an air-conditioned pyramid, and he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I always knew you were a hopeless romantic, Akira. How did you know that I’ve always wanted to play chess in the cold?”

Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “That’s not it. How about a game while I explain?” He padded over to the bed, and sat in front of the black pieces. When Goro didn’t move, he leaned over and patted the space opposite him until Goro shook his head and took the offered space.

Goro placed his flower on the bed beside him before he picked up a piece and began to play.

Akira hummed in thought and moved his own piece. “So today’s Valentine’s Day, right? And that means flowers,” he glanced at the flower sitting off to the side, “and chocolate. I’ve taken the liberty of hiding a few pieces in this room, and your job is to find them all.”

“Oh? And why should I play your game, Akira?” asked Goro.

“Because you love me?” Goro flicked a captured pawn at him. “Because I _know_ you’re a monster for sweets. Don’t even deny it. I know you ate all of those cookies Haru sent us.” At Goro’s skeptical look, he added, “But most of all, I know you can never resist a challenge. So, let’s make a bet. If you can find all four of them tonight, I’ll be your humble servant for the week. Lose, and I get to call the shots.”

“You’re rather confident in your challenge, aren’t you?”

Akira grinned, “Of course. After all, you’ll _never_ find them.”

“You’re on,” Goro said, with barely a moment’s pause. “What should I be looking for?”

“Here, I’ll give you a hint,” Akira said, taking Goro’s bishop with a knight. He pressed the captured piece to Goro’s lips until the former detective opened his mouth. His eyes widened as a creamy sweetness immediately filled his taste buds, and he bit down to chew thoughtfully at the well-disguised treat.

“...This is…chocolate?”

“Yep!” Akira said as he popped the rest of the piece into his mouth. “Ann introduced me to this one place where they can make chocolate look like anything. You can’t tell if it’s real until you bite into them!”

“Once again, I’m starting to question your ideas of romance. You want me to start gnawing on the furniture just to find your chocolates?”

“Why,"  Akira smirked. "Afraid to lose?”

The smile Goro sent him was bright enough to blot out the sun and plastic enough to wipe out the sea. In one breath, he looked Akira in the eye, twirled his flower around his fingers and ripped a chunk of its petals off with his teeth.

His smile dropped when a bitter, almost swampy, flavour spread across his tongue instead of the dulcet tones he expected. He could hear Akira nearly hack out his lungs to suppress his laughter as Goro sputtered and spat out the petals onto a nearby napkin.

“T-that’s— ,” Akira lost his struggle and let out a fresh peal of laughter. “T-that’s a miss. God, Goro, I said I got you flowers _and_ chocolate. I didn’t expect you to try to eat that.” Akira handed Goro another chess piece to wash down the horrible flavour. “You were sort of the right track there, though. Three more to go, Goro. Good luck.”

Once he regained his composure, Goro gave the room another once over. He dismissed the larger furniture; Akira wouldn’t have had the time to carry those up to their fifth-floor apartment, nor would the chocolate be able to hold all that weight.

But Akira did say he was on the right track with that flower. He whirled around to check on the little potted plant he kept on the windowsill. Akira had gifted it to him for their last anniversary, and Goro had insisted on caring for it by himself.  

He turned the pot around in his hands. Goro tentatively brought a leaf to his mouth and took a bite. The leaf easily gave way under his teeth and Goro savoured the sweet taste of chocolate. He replaced the fake plant on the sill and turned on his boyfriend.

“That’s two down. Still confident that you’ll win?”

Akira shrugged, “I did give you a hint for that one as well. Good touch on that one, right? They even made the soil using these little crumbs of chocolate.”

Huh. So it was. “But I’m sure it looked different,” Goro insisted. “The leaves were much too shiny compared to my plant.”

“That’s because your plant was dead, babe” Akira said. “It died months ago. I just didn’t have the heart to tell you.”

Goro opened his mouth to argue, but shut it in favour of finding the rest of the hidden sweets. Tossing one final glare at his boyfriend, he paced around the room, grabbing and nibbling on every small item he could find.

Picture frame on the side drawer? Miss.

Postcard? Sweet, pulpy and also a miss.

Lampshade? A hit, surprisingly. Akira had even shown him the light bulb made of spun sugar.

The spare pair of house slippers in the closet? Nope. No way he was putting that in his mouth.

Exactly one hour later and Goro’s teeth were in agony, probably from all the sweets he had eaten but likely from his attempt to chew through a coat hanger. His lips felt gross and sticky from the sugar, and not even the tea Akira had dutifully fetched them helped the dryness in his mouth.

Goro had so many regrets, but his latest one was taking that bet. He was tired, but he had already debased himself, chewing on the furniture like a rat, and the tattered remains of his pride refused to let him give up. He glanced over at Akira, who was now curled up on the bed and had been watching Goro’s suffering in amusement, and decided to take his evening by the reins.

Smirking, he stalked over to his boyfriend. Akira propped himself up on his elbows as Goro drew nearer.

“Giving up already?”

“No, there’s one more place I haven’t looked,” Goro said, already leaning closer. He pressed their lips together, hard and demanding. The kiss deepened, slowly growing more desperate with every swirl of their tongues, sweet and sticky that left them both wanting more.

“Just as I thought,” Goro whispered, once they finally parted. Panting hard, their breaths mingled in what little space remained between them, filling their senses with the smell of sugar and chocolate.

“Shall I have a bite?” Goro smiled sunnily, as he dove back in to nibble at Akira’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I wrangled up in between exams. This was originally supposed to be serious but mutated into this hot mess based on [this vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWB-kuyxe3M). 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or on my twitter [@hereliesandy](https://twitter.com/hereliesandy).


End file.
